the perverted monk
by hapi2gendrfrl
Summary: miroku starts his journey until he met kaede
1. the perverted monk

The perverted monk  
  
In the feudal time there is a cute monk named Miroku. This monk travels around the world and killing demons that attacks human. Monk are never to be married but in his family they could because they had a curse that was passed down generations to generations, the curse was that they would have very powerful black hole in their palm that could suck anything into it. In the meantime the male that had the hole in his palm would also be suck in but there is a way to break the curse is by destroying a powerful demon named Naraku that cursed his family. Miroku had to accept that he would have the same fate as his father, he knows that it would be hard to find and defeat Naraku to break the curse because when his father and grandfather was alive they weren't able to find him and were killed by their black hole in their palm which was called the wind tunnel. Miroku thought if he can't defeat Naraku while he's alive then he would do the as his father, he would married and have a child and have him continue finding Naraku. Miroku knew that he wouldn't live long so he doesn't care who his wife is. He's not a picky person so whenever he sees girls that are not married he would ask them if they could bear him his children. Although Miroku is a nice person he has a bad habit of harassing and kidnapping girls that he proposes to. Miroku is now in a village and had his eyes on a beautiful young girl named Koharu. Miroku had propose to her but she'd rejected him (Koharu is only at the age 12). As I said Miroku has a bad habit of harassing and kidnapping girls and what happen was that he kidnapped Koharu and then release her three days later. What happen in these three days was that Miroku kept on proposing to Koharu but she still rejected him, there's nothing left for him to do but to release her. When he took Koharu home he got slap on the face by Koharu because she was angry that he took her away from her family and for touching her butt in those three days, but no matter what she still takes Miroku has a friend. 


	2. the start of their journey

The start of their journey together  
  
Miroku had left the village and continue on his journey. Miroku is taking a break from his long walk until he heard a scream. He went to check where the scream came from and saw a very beautiful young lady that was being attack by a demon. He destroyed the demon and took the young lady back to her village. Miroku founded out that the young lady's name was Kaede (she's only age 18) and met her older sister Kikyo (a priestess at the age 35). The two sisters insisted that Miroku should stay for the night in order to repay him. The next morning the priestess Kikyo received an urgent message from the castle and told Kaede to go see what had happen. Kikyo asked Miroku to do her a favor and that is to go to the castle along with Kaede because she doesn't know how to fight. Miroku said yes because to him this is a wonderful chance for him to propose to Kaede. Before they left Kikyo gave Kaede a letter and told her not to look at it until they already met the king.  
While they were walking Kaede told Miroku that she was going to be picking some fruits for them to eat in the next few days. While Kaede was picking the fruits from the tree she felt something was touching her, she turn around and saw Miroku's hand on her butt. Sorry I didn't mean to do this I think a demon is controlling my hand and by the way would you marry me. Kaede was so angry that she slapped Miroku on both side of his face and bumped him on the head with a rock and then went away while Miroku is sitting on the ground rubbing his face. It's was raining the next day they were walking, the sky were dark and it was very cold. They were so tired, wet, and dirty from the rain that they didn't want to continue walking. While they were walking Kaede found a little house that they could spend the night there, when they got in here Miroku made a fire that they could dry themselves up so they wouldn't get a cold.  
When they woke up the sun was out and the storm was gone. Miroku and Kaede walked out of the house to see the weather, Kaede closed her eyes and smelled the fresh air until she heard a splash sound. When she opens her eyes she saw Miroku naked in the pond.  
  
Miroku: Hey Kaede come on jump in here with me.  
  
Kaede was angry she wants to throw rocks at him but instead she threw frogs at him because she couldn't find any rocks around her. Miroku dodged the frogs that were thrown at him but then he saw a large green leaf that he thought was an alligator. He was so scared that he swam back up to the ground but Kaede stopped him by steeping on his head. While Miroku was trying to get out a fish swam by and touched his butt, Miroku was shock that he jumped onto Kaede's arms which she saw everything of him. Kaede drop Miroku on the ground which he was dirty again so he went back to the water. Kaede was mad once again at Miroku and she thought that he should have a punishment. She took his clothes and ran off so he would be embarrassed. Miroku soon found out that the alligator he saw was actually a large leaf; he thought that the leaf should cover him up a little bit while he chases after Kaede because she had his clothes. There was a wolf demon named Ryu (Koga half brother and he's gay as like liking males) pass by and saw Miroku with the leaf. 


	3. miroku's new friends name ryu and lady y...

Miroku's new friends name Ryu and Lady Yuka  
  
Ryu: hey honeybee where are you going? Miroku: uh... are you talking to me? Ryu: yes I'm a wolf demon and my name is Ryu but I like people calling me sweetie pie instead, look at you you're all dirty. Why don't you jump in the pond with me and I can rub your back while u rub mine. Miroku: No thanks. I don't like having people rubbing my back or me rubbing people back (whisper: especially males) Ryu: Oh I see, then how about me rubbing your chest or maybe your butt if you like. Miroku: (confused and scared) uh... sure, why don't you go in first? Ryu: ok honeybee.  
  
After Ryu had jump into the pond he turn around and saw Miroku running away with the leaf covering him, Ryu decided to go after him because Miroku seems to be very interesting to him.  
  
Miroku finally caught up to Kaede and now he's putting on his clothes. Miroku and Kaede continue walking until they heard someone called out honeybee, they turn around and saw a wolf demon (it was Ryu). Ryu ran up to Miroku and hugged him who freaked him out, Kaede was standing there and her face wasn't looking too happy (She had fallen in love with Miroku but she just didn't realize it). Ryu suddenly ask Miroku to be his man (this mean to marry him). Before Ryu could say another word Miroku took Kaede's hand and ran off. They are now sleeping under the tree, there was a crack sound it was Ryu, and he came out from the bushes and kidnapped Miroku (Ryu runs very fast). When Miroku woke up he found himself naked and tied up. He then saw Ryu sitting on the floor with a knife and a piece of wood in his hand, Ryu was actually drawing a picture of Miroku naked. Miroku's hand and legs were tied together so the only way for him to escape is to use his wind tunnel. Ryu hit the wall and is unconscious which gave Miroku the chance to get away. Miroku was passed though the village (his hands and legs were tied so he was actually hoping), the children in the village saw Miroku and they ran home telling their parents that they saw a naked ghost hoping with his hands covering his lower body part. Miroku is now running up the hill until he accidentally trip and fell rolling back down the hill. An old lady passed by helped Miroku; she unties him, took him home and gave him clothes. After Miroku had finish dressing he told the old lady that he is bringing his friend Kaede here to spend the night. Kaede was surprise when she got there, Lady Yuka (the old lady's name) acts like she's a teenager although she's around the age 55. Lady Yuka told many stories about her when she was young. During that evening Lady Yuka seems to be very close to Miroku which made Kaede and Miroku wonder. When they finish eating lady Yuka said she had an announcement to make: 


	4. old wife young husband

Old wife young husband  
  
Lady Yuka: Miroku would you be my husband? Miroku: um...... Kaede: isn't he too young for you? Lady Yuka: yes but I like him, so what is your answer Miroku? Miroku: uh... you see I'm already married. Lady Yuka: to who, who's so lucky to be your wife? Miroku: Kaede, she's my wife and we love each other very much. (He really loves her and hopes that she could really be his wife) Kaede: (remain silent) Lady Yuka: oh I see, you're so lucky Kaede. Kaede: uh... haha yea I guess I'm lucky.  
  
Lady Yuka escorted them to their room; they soon found out that they had to sleep in the same room because of their little lie. Kaede slap Miroku before she slept, Kaede slept on the bed while Miroku slept on the floor. 


	5. getting the shikon jewel back

Getting the Shikon Jewel back  
  
They continue walking the next morning and they finally reach the castle. When they got there the king told them the their Shikon Jewel was stolen by the demon named Naraku, this demon was also the one that cursed Miroku's family (Miroku told Kaede about the curse that Naraku made on his family and his wind tunnel). After they got out of the castle Kaede read the letter that Kikyo gave her. The letter said:  
  
Kikyo: Kaede you are my little sister and you're the only one that has the strongest spiritual power. I'd heard what happen and the demon Naraku, he's different from other demons he's much more powerful and hard to track him down, but you can because you have strong spiritual powers. I'll tell you a way to find him, use the necklace that our father gave us it would lead you to where Naraku is but you'll need a spell in order to use, you would have to figure out what kind of spell it is I've taught you it before and take care of yourself. (Letter end)  
  
Half an hour later Kaede figured out the spell and now they are searching for Naraku, they stopped because the necklace isn't going anywhere else it was on the ground. They went into a castle that had no guards or any servants, when they walk into one of the room they saw the Shikon jewel on the table. When they were trying to get the jewel the demon Naraku came out and attack them. Miroku told Kaede to move away while Naraku and he fight. Kaede thought this could be the chance for her to get the Shikon jewel so she walks towards the table. Naraku and Miroku stopped the fight:  
  
Naraku: heh... so you are the grandson of the monk I battle years ago.  
  
Miroku: yes I am, today I'll kill you and end the curse once and for all. Naraku: haha... pathetic human, you won't stand a chance defeating me. Miroku: I won't be a pathetic human after I defeat u.  
  
Naraku then notice Kaede trying to get the jewel so he attacks her with his attack called the Illusory Death. Kaede was so shock that she couldn't move until someone pushes her away, it was Miroku and now he's wounded. Kaede ran to Miroku's side to help him up, this annoy Naraku very much so he decides to end their lives now. Before Naraku could attack them Kaede picked up a bow and an arrow from the ground and shot Naraku which caused him to turn into ashes (the arrow that Kaede shot also contains her spiritual powers). Kaede looked at Miroku for a few minutes and then hug him and crying at the same time because she finally realize the love that she had for Miroku and the love he had for her. Kaede took Miroku and the Shikon jewel back to the castle because Naraku has been defeated. The doctor in the castle took care of Miroku while Kaede return the jewel back to the king. When Kaede got to Miroku's room she saw Miroku awakened and staring at his wind tunnel (it's gone because Naraku is dead and the curse is now broken). Kaede kneel down to see what's wrong until felt Miroku's hand on her butt again, she slap Miroku on both face and then went out. 


	6. the ending of all

The ending of all  
  
They are now back at Kaede's village, Miroku is outside of the house while Kikyo and Kaede had a little chat.  
  
Kikyo: tell me Kaede, do you love Miroku? Kaede: sister why are you asking me that, you should know that a priestess should never be married. Kikyo: yes I know but you're not a priestess, I am. If you love Miroku I think you should give him a chance because he loves you. I'm not forcing you to do things that you don't like but I think you should tell him how you feel even if the answer turn out bad. Kaede: (thinking) Kikyo: I'm going to buy some food, I'll be back later.  
  
After Kikyo was gone Kaede went out to find Miroku. They are sitting on the ground together under the tree.  
  
Kaede: What are you going to do now since Naraku is dead? Kaede: Are you going to stay as a monk because monks aren't allowed to marry. Miroku: No I don't think I'll stay as a monk. Can I ask you a question? Kaede: Uh...go ahead. Miroku: Would you marry me?  
  
He was touching Kaede's butt while he was asking her and what he got from her was a slap on the face and the answer yes. 


End file.
